


Like a French Girl

by Ggeri_Sminth



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nudity, Penis Painting, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Titanic References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has found a new love... of sorts... Well it's definitely going to drive all the girls away and might even get his feelings across... Maybe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a French Girl

**Author's Note:**

> So I know that I am on Hiatus… :/ But I was talking with a friend and this just kinda happened.

Sherlock stood in front of a white canvas erect looking at John with the calmest look that John has ever seen. The words that come from his mouth are monotone and dry.  
“Strip John.”  
John of course isn’t actually all that calm in fact he is freaking out, and it’s driving Sherlock nuts. Why is John being so dull, can’t he do as he is asked? John swallows and wonders how exactly they had gotten to this.  
_John was so annoyed that Sherlock had kept ruining his dates so he decided to take drastic measures, and that involved blasting Titanic through out of their flat. He knew that it was driving Sherlock up the wall. It seemed that he couldn’t quite find where the thing was playing. Of course if he did find it. John had several more playing in perfect sync so he would have to find all of them._  
_After several hours of Titanic playing over and over again John was pretty sure that he had paid Sherlock back enough and finally let it go. Of course what John didn’t know was that now Sherlock had Titanic playing over and over in his mind… nothing was making it go away, no matter how hard he tried._  
_Every time he closed his eyes he would see himself and Jack and John as Rose. The scene of Jack drawing Rose as one of his french girls._  
“Why am I striping Sherlock?”  
Sherlock raised an eyebrow, “So dull John, for a case obviously… Now strip. Then lay on the couch.”  
John grumbles but does as he is asked, though he isn’t all that sure how this could possibly be for a case. John closes his eyes after he has laid down on the couch trying to block out everything and just act as normal as possible. Because of this he doesn’t see Sherlock start painting.  
He doesn’t even notice what Sherlock is doing until about an hour or so in he hears Sherlock grunt and he opens his eyes to look at him. What he sees makes his mouth go dry. Sherlock is humping the canvas. Well in all truth Sherlock is painting John, a very naked John with his penis. But It looks like Sherlock is humping the canvas from his perspective.  
John goes to say something but all words die in his throat when sherlock lets out a moan. The only thing that John can do is blush and stammer up off the couch. John races up to his room grabbing his clothing along the way. Leaving Sherlock to his dirty little secret. After he is gone Sherlock smirks pulling back from his painting.  
His penis is covered in paint but that doesn’t matter, he has created a masterpiece, something that Sherlock plans to hang in their living room right over their couch. A lovely picture of John laying naked on their couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think the reaction john and the guests will have when they see Sherlocks masterpiece. Or just leave a comment, I would love you for forever. ^-^


End file.
